Skull x Mya (Censor Warning, Will make you visualize nasty things)
Mya x Skull Based on a true love story (tbh they’re probably gonna use this fanfic as a guide to fuck later on in life :ratefanfics:) ' ' **All the jokes used in here aren't meant to be taken offensively. No, i haven’t seen your dick so I don’t have a right to call it small, deformed or that you have a wiggy wiggy boner. No, I’m not making fun of school shooting. This entire fanfic was just to make you guys laugh.** ' ' The autumn leaves fell onto the ground, and the crisp crunch of shoes step on the leaves below. Skull looked up as the schoolbell rang. He shook his head and began to speedwalk towards the entrance of the school. Skull yawned as he stepped through the door. His locker door opened. A note fell to his feet. He bent over to pick it up. “Good luck on your test, b. <3,” it read. Skull smiled and neatly tucked the letter into the top shelf. He took off his backpack, crudely tossed the things he needed for the day next to his feet, and shoved his backpack in his locker. With a stretch, Skull began to walk towards his 1st period class. ' ' (But little did he know, Mya also had her periods too..in both ways.) ' ' Skull gently opened the door to science class. His eyes wandered through the classroom, finally finding Mya. A seat next to her was vacant. Skull set his stuff down and sat down. “Thanks for the encouragement earlier.” He whispered to Mya. She grinned uneasily. “What's wrong?” Skull noticed her squirming legs. She looked back at him. ' ' https://thumb.gyazo.com/thumb/1200/_0373bc15076069ec128426439b7e248a-png.jpg (^ not Mya's face when she sees the size of skulls dick) ' ' “Oh.” He stared at the floor. Mya’s face squinted. Skull saw blood trickling down her skirt. “Oh god.” Skull’s hands covered his mouth. “Okay class, let's begin today's lesson--” The teacher began. He adjusted his glasses and took a look at all the faces. The teacher then whipped out (his cock) the “Uh..sir.” He stood up, as his chair scraped against the floor loudly. “Yes?” The teacher stared at him impatiently. “Can I take Mya to the nurse?” He desperately asked. “Why?” He crossed his arms. Skull stared at Mya. Her eyes were glued to the floor. Suddenly, she stood up, and drops of blood fell onto the floor. The seated kids around uneasily began to whisper and talk. “Okay, okay, let's hurry her to the nurse.’ The teacher guided Skull and Mya outside into the hallway. He held her hand tightly and looked into her eyes. She bit her lip, whimpering in pain. “Alright..” Skull said with a heave. “Ah..” Mya weakly exclaimed, as she was swept off her feet. “Wrap your arms around my neck and hang on tight.” He whispered. Mya did as Skull told her to do, and Skull began to sprint through the hallways towards the nurse’s office. The echo of his shoes slamming against the hallway floors sounded like the glopping noises of Lightning Mcqueen’s asshole-**fast as fuck.** Skull knew that Mya was gonna burst an ovary during her period if he didn't get to the nurse’s office soon. Either that or she was pregnant from the beginning. :smuggler: The door of the nurse’s office flung open. Skull panted and set Mya down on a nearby bench. The nurse froze. “W-what are you doing?” Skull asked. He peeked over the desk, then grasped the trash can next to him and threw up. He wiped the vomit from his sleeve. “I didn't know there were Redonu Themed dildos..” Skull gagged. The nurse slowly closed the lid of her laptop. “Let me guess. Bare x Ace. You have a strap on shit fetish.” He facepalmed. “Yes, It wa-- I mean uh..how can I help you two?” She pulled up her pants. “Mya’s on her period, and it's getting really messy.” He explained. “Well let's get her some tampons, ice and some paper towels.” She opened multiple of her cabinets. “She's passed out.” Skull turned back to see Mya, zonked out. “I'll call her parents-” The nurse reached for her phone. “They're out of town.” He stared at the floor. “..Are you her boyfriend?” She asked. Skull turned red. “Y-yes.” He stuttered. She tossed him the tampons, the ice, the paper towels and a surgeon’s mask. “Good luck. Try to not make her vagina decorated like a Christmas tree with your barf.” The nurse’s pants dropped and she continued to fap, as Skull carried Mya to the vacant room next door. Her limp body was gently laid down against the operating table. He set the tampons, ice packs and the paper towels on the table, and put on the surgeon's mask. “Wish I had Redonu here so he could explain to me the female anatomy or help me with his Asian doctor skills..” Skull pouted, pulling up her skirt. Mya’s panties were completely stained with crimson blood. He tugged off her panties and set them to the side. “HOLY SHIT THAT LOOKS LIKE QVEEN’S INSIDE OUT ASSHOLE WITH THIRD DEGREE BURNS!” He groaned, slamming his head onto the wall. “I DON’T KNOW HOW REDONU MANAGED TO PIECE THAT THING TOGETHER AGAIN EITHER.” https://gyazo.com/3ab53556e8c2a0d03c4f994050cc35d5 ' ' Skull was moments away from throwing up. “Deep breaths..deep breaths..” He muttered to himself, as he tried to prevent himself from hurling. Skull took another glance at her bloody pussy. “Even though it looks like it just went through a meat grinder..” He squirmed nervously, looking down at his bulging cock hidden inside his pants. “Mm...Skull..don't be a necrophiliac..” Mya muttered, still asleep. Her eyelashes flickered, flinching in the center of the light in the dimly lit room. “Damn it, Mya..don't spend so much time texting with Redonu next time.” He wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Well..just a little bit wouldn't hurt.” Skull licked his lips and unbuttoned his pants. His dick slid out with ease, and stood up higher than the nurse’s pupils with her fingers in her saggy pussy and her asshole. The veins on his cock popped out like https://gyazo.com/4b57867fe99d28aa9d57beb7363c7c37 Skull was so happy he was about to shove some firecrackers up his ass. https://gyazo.com/001591ab1259e783b66d386360ed2576 But he had already forgot that he had a Redonu lodge 3 size D batteries up his asshole because his pet Dunsparce crawled up there once..or twice. He may or may not have liked it (probably did), but once he started dating Mya, he didn't want an affair with a fucking slug thing. Skull kneeled anyway down and began to lick away at the blood. He shoved an ice cube up Mya’s vagina, and watched the bloody water trickle out. “Reminds me of Koolaid..hopefully Mya gets kooLAID and neither of us have kool AIDS.” Skull nodded. Hesitating for a moment, he leaned in and began to suck. Diluted blood seeped out of his mouth. “My mom always told me to consume a lot strawberry flavored koolaid.” Skull muttered to himself, licking his lips. Cold water trickled into his mouth. A naughty grin spread from cheek to cheek. A loud crash came from the nurse’s office. He delayed his fun time with Mya and peeked through the blinds. A cloud of white powder filled the air. “I GOT SOME CRACK COCAINE IN MY PUSSY, NGHH!!~” The nurse squealed. Her flailing legs were visible through the smoke. “AWW SHIT, BARE YOU HANG ON JUST LIKE I’M. YOUR JOB WILL BE OVER SOON JUST LIKE MY EMPLOYMENT!” She moaned. Her office chair shook, and the splatter of water on the floor was heard. Skull nearly vomited again, clamping his palm over his mouth. He heard shuffling behind him, and dashed towards Mya. “It hurts..” She bit her lip, rubbing her eyes while she began to sit up. “Why am I naked? SKULL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE--” Skull gently but firmly wrapped his hands around her mouth. She muffled, struggling. “If she catches us we’re gonna be in trouble. Let's whisper.” He sighed. Skull shook Mya, now motionless. “What’s wrong?” He stared at her face from behind. A blush erupted from her cheeks. Skull noticed his hands were now firmly around her neck, wet with her drool. ' ' https://gyazo.com/a45ac206618b5c947b8cb8b8f7064109 ' ' “Choke me harder..” Mya moaned. She fondled with her tits, as Skull’s grip around her neck firmed. “You like this, don't you?” He nibbled on her ear, whispering sweet nothings into them. “Kinky.” Mya gasped. “I want you so badly..” She said, as Skull wrapped his arms around her cold body. Her busty breasts tumbled up and down. He spotted her nipples hardening. Mya’s plump lap was grabbed. “Are you ready?” Skull’s hot breath brushed against her face. With a gulp, she nodded. “Be gentle..~” She whined. ' ' https://gyazo.com/22b97675e6f37fcb81d17f9fcb7a57ce ' ' (Except it was less gay, less edgy, more fap material, and more periods.). Skull took off his clothes and his shoes and went under Mya. He grabbed a hold of his baby carrot, gave it a few strokes and shoved it into her. Skull’s hands firmly rested on her curvy hips. He thrusted as deep as his dick would get into her pussy. Her pelvis moved back and forth, as she continued to moan. Skull’s bulging cock flopped in and out of her loose vagina. “WIGGY WIGGY BONER!!” Mya muffled. His hands was covering her mouth and neck, while her pupils continued to raise higher and higher. A naughty smirk was painted onto Mya’s face. Slobber endlessly trickled out of her mouth, which dripped and slid down her neck and onto her chest. He quickly rubbed the spit over her tits. “You're so dirty..it turns me on so much.” Skull’s lips met Mya’s. Their tongues twirled and sloshed the spit into each other’s mouths. Their warm bodies rubbed up against, as their hot breaths warmed up each other’s faces. Their lewd faces were close- as close as Redonu was to being caught by the Chinese Navy for escaping a Vietnam war prisoner ship by using a viagra compressed drill to dig through the side of the boat while hiding behind a crate of Yuno’s condoms. He climbed into a cannon like a fucking daredevil and yelled at the top of his lungs, “DICKKCUUMMMSHOOOTT,” as he blasted away into the atmosphere, eventually landing in Honolulu, Hawaii. That was what Skull was about to do. Suddenly, Mya stood there- frozen in time. “What are you, having a Vietnam Flashback?” He giggled at the thought. But soon, he realized it was all too real. ' ' https://gyazo.com/8e3e2065365a1f36fcd1989833b80078 https://gyazo.com/46814daf401168b9ad96d39ddc5e0b7f https://gyazo.com/c73adecf5403eed0e7d4bb722d2335ff ' ' **May 27th, 1732. 3:17 PM.** Mya’s grimey U.S uniform covered her exhausted and tortured body. She saw a young chink, looking back and forth to check for jailguards. Mya scooted closer to him. “What the hell are you doing? Trying to plan an escape?” She said. “You know how impossible that’s gonna be.” She scoffed. “No, I’m trying to look around to see if anyone is looking when I jerk o-- I mean, uh..hide.” He stared at her with a blank face. Mya stared back. “Hide..where, exactly?” She questioned. Redonu patted his hand behind the barrel next to him, labeled: Yuno’s Condoms. “We’re both headed to Nam Gung Gung Nam. It's kinda like where we uh..all get our genitals shredded and our backs broken like 5 times.” She explained. “I’d better get out of here, then. Dying a virgin alone is the worst imaginable punishment for a man. Except Japanese people. Half of them are virgins.” He laughed. “Why are you wearing a blue hoodie? Aren't you supposed to be wearing a U.S. uniform?’ Mya asked. “This is my merch.” He turned around, revealing a lewd girl with sticky hot milk all over her face on the back of his shirt. “Uh..okay. So I assume your name is Redonu?” She skeptically replied. “Yup.” He turned around, toying with something next to him. “Are you doing crack or something?” Mya hit the back of his head. “Close..” Redonu rubbed the back of his head. She peered over his shoulder, and saw a small drill. “What'd you make that out of?” “Viagra.” He replied. “N-**NANI?!** Mya gasped, as he drilled a hole through the thick hull of the ship. Redonu took one last stare at her. “You don't have any pimples. Here, take this.” He threw a pill at her. “When you start to have periods, this will make them go away forever. Mya fumbled with the pill midair, and eventually caught it with intense attempts. “A Vietnamese jail guard began running towards Redonu. “Sit back down or I’ll shoot you.” He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. “Okay, I’ll sit down.” Redonu began to squat down slowly. He pounced up, with a mischievous smile. “Right after you suck on these little **CHINESE NUTS.**” He screamed, jumping through the manmade hole he had created earlier. Mya peered through the hole and spotted him swimming to a small rescue boat- the S.S. Wordcount. As he approached the boat, it exploded and erupted into flames. “That’s not gonna work.” He coughed out seawater, staring at the cannons pointing towards him. His head dived below water, just as multiple cannonballs shot into the water. “NAM GUNG GUNG PHO KING?” The Vietnamese soldiers stumbled around the deck. They saw a silhouette of legs in the water. “FIRE!” They screamed. The water flew up, and the men expected a dead body. Mya couldn't watch, but she did so through the slit of her fingers. A pair of pants and a pair of underwear sprouted above the surface. “DICKCUUUMSHOOOOTT!!” A voice yelled that seemed awfully familiar and close. Right next to her, in a cannon was none other than pantsless Redonu. “FIRE! THAT IDIOT IS GONNA HAVE GUNPOWDER COVERED PHO ALL UP IN HIS ASSHOLE!” The colonel shouted. But little did they know- the chink’s ass was thick as fuck from sitting down on his bed writing porn on his school ipad until 2AM every night. The pho cannonball and the gunpowder (or anything in general) couldn't penetrate through. But it would spark into the 3 size d batteries lodged in his asshole. “I CALL IT, THE SHINING DRAGON. NOW FLY- SEIZURE DRAGON--” However, he couldn't finish his sentence. He was already 2,000 feet up into the air, as his whole body jittered. Redonu’s body soared through the sky, moving in the same way Skull did when he saw Mya grow a cock. Mya stood there with a gaping wide mouth. “What dat in yo hand?” The soldier held her at gunpoint. “A pill.” She gulped. “Give to me.” He demanded. Mya swallowed the pill quickly. “MADUH KUNG POW KNOH WUI JOH DEE HOH BAD GOH YEH--” A bulging cock stood before him, interrupting his consecutive Vietnamese swear word chain. She stood there, grinning. The Vietnam soldier was speechless. There were no such things as gay Asians. There are more gay Muslims than gay Asians. He knew that deep in his heart. “I-impossibru!!” The soldier screeched. He couldn't bear to take a cock up his ass. He knew Buddha would Chop Suey his asshole in the afterlife if he were to take a chopstick up his asshole. The soldier solemnly stared at the floor, and turned to the only alternative. He pulled out a machete and sliced open his stomach. “INSERTO JAPANESO TRAGICA DETHUUU!~” He fell to the floor. Mya looked down and felt the immense aura circulating around her new dick. It shriveled up and disappeared back inside her body. She noticed she had a pussy again. “That aura..” Mya shivered. “What a powerful force my dick is now.” She looked up at the upper deck’s floors. “Time to fill the top deck with Hannah Baker wannabes.” Mya smirked. ' ' Mya snapped out of her Vietnam Flashback. “MYA, ARE YOU OKAY?” Skull asked. “It doesn't hurt anymore.” She stared in awe. Looking down, she saw the same suicide tool she used that day to escape the warship.That same bulging cock. His eyes went wide. ' ' https://gyazo.com/0b1b8cc55892371f515054bb311455c3 ' ' Skull fell on his back, and crawled back into a corner of the room. Mya cracked her knuckles. “Give me some gum. It's time for this pussy to pounce.” She said, edgily. Skull cringed, but his dick bounced up like Qveen’s hospital bills the moment Mya began to chew the bubble gum. With one bubble blown, the games began. ' ' https://gyazo.com/3bc410b4721df301bd60031c55e9fff4 ' ' His ass was spread wider than the written list of doubts that he would be unable to make it out of the room without a stack of hospital bills. Mya stuck the gum on her thumb and began to play with Skull’s asshole like a snare drum. “Nnngh..” He moaned. The submissive side of him began to show. Skull’s asshole was sticky and minty. “My dick needs breath mints for dinner.~” Mya giggled. He turned around to see the menacing grin of a murderer painted crudely onto her face. Skull bit his lip as the tip of her dick wiggled its way into his ass. The gum stretched and churned inside his asshole, and wet spit from the gum secreted in there along with the precum. Mya shoved another handful of gum in her mouth. She popped nearly the same amount of bubbles in her mouth as she did with the gum that Skull was being pounded with. She sat him on her lap and gripped his dick with her hand. Her fingernails rubbed against the tip of his cock. Skull squirmed and struggled sitting on her lap. “I’m cumming..!” He grunted. A string of jizz sprayed all over her hand. “You cum way too quickly..I’ll show you what it's like to be disciplined.” Mya thruster her cock all the way into his gum infested asshole. “Pound my ass until I fucking scream..” Skull muttered. His back rubbed up against her warm tits, jiggling into the air. Skull’s ass bounced with each digging excavation Mya’s hot cock completed. “I’m sweating more than a pissing fetish..” He groaned. “Put on some goddamn deodorant. You smell like the cum on my hand.” She snapped. Skull’s head turned around to meet her’s. They began to make out. The sticky gum separated into different areas of their tongue and mouths, while bubbles popped inside as well. Spit dribbled down the side of their mouths and onto the rest of their bodies. The school alarm came off. “This is a code red drill. No, your shipment of Redonu merchandise themed dildos, condoms, panties and strapons did not ship today.” Aww’s were heard from every classroom. “There's like a hanzo main weeb from a group called the A Cop's Key. They're running around the classrooms making you into horny zombie children with his Sage of Sex Paths by shooting you with a gun or stabbing you with viagra concentrated knives. All teachers are required to load their guns and give everyone vasectomies before it's too late-- UNGHH YEAH DADDY POUND MY ASS UNTIL I SCREAM~.” The speakers turned off after multiple thuds, gunshots and slashes. Skull and Mya stood in the dark, staring at each other in fear. “Uh..what's gonna happen to us?” Mya wrapped her arms tightly around Skull. She rested her face onto his. “UNGHGH BARE SHIT INTO MY CONDOM SO I CAN WHIP IT AT JULIA FOR NOT GIVING ME A RAISE!!!” The nurse squealed loudly. The door bursted open, which flew off the hinges and clasped onto the floor. “Shit. That horny nurse is gonna cause attention and attract one of the Sage of Sex Paths!” Skull grinded his teeth in frustration. “G-get away from my Redonu merch! N-NO. NOT THE T-SHIRT. GIVE IT BA--” A quick slice of the knife was heard from the other room. Something hit the floor. Skull and Mya held each other tightly. They heard shuffling that got quieter and quieter. “Whew..they walked out of the roo-” Skull began to whisper. The wall next to them entirely collapsed. Through the dust, a figure emerged. “IT IS I- THE GREAT PAIN! I WILL BESTOW UPON HORNY EDGINESS WITH SONIC X SHREK FANFICS!!” He stared at Mya’s bulging cock. “Welp, straight horny slaves are all I know how to program. Only the legendary 13 year old porn writer is able to program gay horny edgeslaves. Pain shrugged. His A Cop's Key robe dangled near his flip flops. He whipped open a diamond plated book. “Woah.” Skull and Mya gasped. “Written when Redonu was in 5th grade, this is the legendary book he wrote about sadism, masochism, spiked dildos, bloody vaginas, assholes, diced up nipples and more Pain-filled fun!” A visible bulge appeared that poked out of his robe. “Ew. You're fucking disgusting.” Skull muttered, but quickly regretted. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/296105984601096203/353793099673370635/IMG_3441.JPG “N-no! What are you doing?! His asshole is mine to tear u- I mean uh..he’s my boyfriend! You can't do that to him!” Mya corrected herself quickly. “I’ll just help you out.” Pain’s robe fluttered. A crowbar slid out from his sleeve into his hand. “Tell your booty to open wide.” He crudely wiggled it in. The cold surface of the steel and the irregular shape took over Skull with pleasure. “My asshole was on fire earlier like when you have diarrhea..now it’s frozen and molded into..~” He moaned erotically. Mya rubbed her cock up against his. Their hot $ hard dicks kissed each other’s. Soon, Mya’s would kiss Skull’s mouth. His cheeks were completely filled. Mya grinned at the sight of him, slurping and succulently eating her cock. Skull’s neck moved back and forth as he covered her dick with his spit. Lines on his throat were shown, reaching the back of his throat. “Mmm…” He murmured. Pain’s crowbar dug deeper and deeper into his rectum. “I’m cumming..!” He mumbled, quickening his hand’s movement on his own dick. “You're not the only one.” Mya bit her lip. “Nngh..~” They both moaned, holding each other tightly. The smooth skin of their hot and sticky bodies touched. She threw her head up in pleasure, as she shot her full load of cum deep inside his throat. With one last slurp, her dick was as clean as Bare before Ace entered the house. And we all knew what would happen shortly after that. For a couple seconds, he choked on the thick milky jizz trickling down his throat. With a couple gulps, it was gone, like everyone in the school’s virginity. “ULTIMATE JUTSU: RECTUM PROOOOLAPPPSEEE!!” A voice said from behind Skull. His eyes went wide, and his entire body froze. Pain had yanked 80% of the crowbar out of his ass. The ragged surface of the rust on the crowbar attached itself to the lumpy insides of his bum. Not only was 80% of the crowbar out of his ass, but 80% of his asshole was..out of his ass. “Have mercy..” Tears streamed down Skull’s cheeks. “Omae wo..mo shindeiru.” He coldly declared. With a final yank, the curved part of the crowbar came out. A bloody meaty inside out tube hung out from in between Skull’s buttcheeks. He fell to the floor, motionless. “Skull!” Mya dropped to her knees. Pain walked out of the room with a cruel wave. His eyelids drooped. “Skull, answer me!” She shook him violently. “I have..my last words ready.” He rasped. Mya stood there in silence, waiting for him. “I…” Skull began. She began to tear up, curling up into a ball next to him. “I..” Mya wiped tears off her cheeks, pressing her face on her knees. “I liked it.” His head immediately slammed against the floor. There he lay- a boy with an inside out asshole- motionless on the floor. ' ' I wonder how the police responded to that. -redonu ' ' **end** ' ' ---------------------------------------------